Migrane
by CBloom2
Summary: I think you can probably guess what it's about. Just an excuse for more brotherly fluff.


**Hey I'm back. Two one shots in two days!**

 **This is just another excuse for some brotherly fluff - if you don't like it, don't read it - you have been warned!**

 **You know by now that I don't own anyone that you recognise.**

 **Migrane**

"Goodnight Princess. Your Uncle Ethan will be home soon, I'm sure he'll want to see you, so don't go to sleep until he does," Cal cooed as he closed the door to his room, where his new daughter was currently laid in her cot. He moved to the kitchen where he carried on preparing the meal that he had started earlier. He hadn't been working that day so he had had a lovely day with Matilda taking her for a walk, to the supermarket, where she had been a hit with the ladies, then spending some time with her at home as well as doing the shopping, cleaning and preparing the evening meal for himself and his brother, who was due home at any minute.

As if on cue, the front door opened. He heard his brother's soft footsteps making their way towards the living area, "Is she in bed?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, but only just. I told her to stay awake for you," he told his brother. A few minutes later, Cal was chuckling as he heard the change of tones in his brother's voice and the giggling of his daughter. He hadn't felt this happy in a while. Who would've thought that his life could have changed so much in the past couple of weeks since Matilda came onto the scene - but it had and he was loving it.

"Something smells nice," Ethan commented as he came towards the kitchen. Cal turned to reply, but stopped when he noticed Ethan's pale pinched face, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ethan looked surprised, "Nothing's wrong. I give you a compliment and you immediately want to know what's wrong with me. I can appreciate your cooking talents you know..." he trailed off, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"You don't fool me little brother - headache?" he said as he looked more closely at his tired brother.

Ethan sighed. He really didn't have the energy to argue, "Yes," was all he said.

"Right, go and sit down, get your feet up and I'll bring you some painkillers," Cal ordered as he turned Ethan around where he stood.

"That actually sounds good right now," the younger man agreed, "Bring the strong ones..."

Cal blew out a breath. He knew what that meant. Ethan asking for the stronger painkillers could only mean one thing...migrane. He turned off the oven, because he knew that Ethan wouldn't feel like eating, and he wouldn't eat in front of him, knowing that if it was a particularly nasty one the younger man would more than likely throw up. He grabbed a bottle of water, the stronger painkillers and a cold compress then made his way round the corner where Ethan was already sat, his glasses discarded on the table, his hand covering his eyes.

"Here you go," Cal said as he placed everything on the table and went to turn the light down on the dimmer switch.

"Thank you - how did you know?"

"I've seen enough of them to know," Cal told him as he went back into the kitchen to pick up a bucket, just in case. When he got back to Ethan, the younger man was just swallowing his last tablet. He then leaned back on the sofa with a groan. Cal crouched down next to him, "Let's go into my room and get settled."

"What about dinner?" The young doctor questioned. Cal chuckled quietly knowing that he must be feeling bad if he only questioned what would happen to dinner - nothing about the fact that Cal had just told him that they were going to his bedroom.

"It'll keep...til tomorrow if necessary - but you won't...come on."

He held out a hand and helped Ethan to stand. The younger man breathed through a bout of nausea and dizziness, then all but leaned on the taller man as they made their way through the door.

Once in Cal's room, the older brother gently guided Ethan to the bed and laid him down. There was barely any light in the room, just a small night light so that he could see what he was doing in the night if Matilda woke up, so thankfully, it wouldn't hurt Ethan's eyes.

Ethan groaned once more as he laid back - the full effect of the migrane taking over. Cal placed some water at the side of him, then after checking that Matilda was asleep, he climbed on the bed next to his brother, "You remember when you used to have migranes when you were little?" Cal questioned, remembering vividly how Ethan used to cry for hours due to the pain.

"Yes," Ethan whispered, "You always seemed to make them go away."

Before he could say anything else, Ethan's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright. Cal grabbed the empty bucket, fully aware of what was about to happen - and he was right. Ethan promptly threw up everything that he had eaten that day - which wasn't much, due to the busy day he'd had. Cal rubbed his back gently, hoping that he was offering some comfort.

When he had finished, Ethan rinsed his mouth, took a drink of water, then laid himself back down. As the younger man laid down, Cal took hold of him and positioned him so that his head was laying on his lap. For once, Ethan didn't fight it. Cal laid the cold compress over his forehead, causing the younger man to flinch at first, then relax into the soothing chill. As Ethan started to relax a little bit, Cal began to massage his head gently, just as he used to do when Ethan was a child. Ethan groaned again, but this time it wasn't because of the pain, he had forgotten how much better it made him feel when Cal massaged his head. Cal smiled as he felt his little brother relax even more, happy that he was still able to help him.

"You always did know just what to do," Ethan told him.

Cal smiled at the compliment, "So what do you think brought this on?" he enquired.

Ethan sighed, "I don't know...we were slammed today because Alicia has left..."

"What do you mean?"

"She resigned last night...then there was a backlash against Lily. They are saying that she left because of her..."

"And do you believe them?"

Ethan rubbed his eyes once more, "Unfortunately yes I do. She bullied her Cal and I told her so when she tried to make me take her side..."

"The nerve of that woman," Cal felt angry at the thought of Lily putting Ethan in such a position.

"I know it hasn't been easy for her...with her dad and everything, but not so long ago she was feeling bullied by Ash - it's like she copied him. She even said to my face that if Alicia basically hung off her every word then SHE would make her into a brilliant doctor...but now we'll never know..." Ethan shuffled around until his head was in a more comfortable position, "Thank goodness, the painkillers are starting to kick in."

Without warning, Matilda started to get restless, so Cal gently laid Ethan's head on the bed and went to soothe her. It didn't take long and Cal was soon back in the same position, massaging Ethan's head.

"She's so gorgeous isn't she?" Ethan commented.

"Oh yes," agreed a proud Cal, "I still can't believe she's mine...but I love her so much, even after such a short time."

"I know you do, you've been great with her. You've surprised me I have to say - but it's a good surprise, you've really grown up," Ethan praised.

"I suppose I had to do it sometime - it was long overdue," Cal smiled.

Ethan was about to say something else, but he ended up having to clamp his hand over his mouth. Cal quickly passed the bucket back over as Ethan proceeded to throw up once more. Once he was finished, he laid back down, "Come on little brother, try to get some sleep," he whispered, seeing Ethan's eyes become heavy.

"Mmmm think that's a good idea," Ethan mumbled as he shuffled around once more.

Cal sat there for how long, he didn't know, but he stayed there gazing at his daughter as he listened to his little brother's breathing even out in sleep. Once he was certain that Ethan had fallen into a deep sleep, he carefully moved his brother's head and placed it on the pillows. Ethan never stirred. Cal stood over him to cover him with a thin blanket. He moved to Matilda to make sure that she was covered, then made his way to the door. Once there, he turned to survey the scene in front of him. The two people that he loved most in the world looked relaxed, resting happily where he had left them.

 **Sorry the ending was a bit rubbish but I didn't want it to carry on indefinately. Hope it wasn't to bad. Until next time...**


End file.
